


Tabloids and Celebrity Couple Names

by bondboy68



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looked at the cover of the magazine. 'Brand new Stony pics! The super-duo's date to the park! Inside pg 36.' "That wasn't even a date I got thrown into a fountain and you came to get me." He opened to the article. "How do they keep getting these photos?" </p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabloids and Celebrity Couple Names

"This is unacceptable! Completely unacceptable!" Tony slammed a copy of some tabloid on the table where Steve was eating breakfast. 

"Uh oh," said Natasha from the counter as she stirred sugar into her coffee. "More paparazzi photos?" 

Steve looked at the cover of the magazine. 'Brand new Stony pics! The super-duo's date to the park! Inside pg 36.' "That wasn't even a date I got thrown into a fountain and you came to get me." He opened to the article. "How do they keep getting these photos?" 

"I don't know, some guy named Parker. Not the point Steve." 

Steve raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Not the point? Photographing every moment of our lives outside the tower? Complete invasion of privacy? That's not the point?"

"Stony! Really? *Stony?* We need a better couple name." Steve flicked back to the cover. It was a pretty bad portmanteau. "And not everybody is using the same one. E! called us 'Teevee.' TMZ is using Stogers. Princess Blush calls us Capiron..."

"Who?"

"Sixteen-year-old blogger, she's all over the internet, keep up Steve!" Steve and Natasha shared a 'he reads sixteen-year-old blogs now?' look. "The point is that all of those suck. We need something easy, something memorable, something that slides off the tongue."

Steve laughed. "Tony I don't care what they call us. I want them to leave us alone, I want to be able to go to the store and not have it documented for the world!" 

Tony sat down and stole a piece of Steve's bacon. "Ok. I hear ya. Me too. But this name thing..."

"Tony..."

"It's bugging me! Remember that misprint when the paper called you 'Stove Rogers'?" 

"I remember you being really upset."

"We were both upset."

"Not really."

"...Just me?" 

Natasha brought her coffee and sat down next to Steve, picking up the tabloid and flipping through it. "You called the newspaper editor and threatened to shut them down."

"Are you apart of this conversation, Natasha?" The assassin gave him a look that reminded Tony that she knew seventeen ways to kill him with a piece of toast while only using her left arm. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Maybe you two should start laying low when you leave."

"Like...wearing disguises?" Steve asked as he took back his half-eating piece of bacon. 

"Just a baseball cap, some sunglasses, maybe dress down." The last part was aimed at Tony. 

"I refuse to let them force to pretend to be something I'm not."

Natasha shook her hair. "You're impossible." 

"That I am. We are off topic, what are we going to do about this couple name? Bruce!" From Bruce's body language it was obvious he didn't really want to be involved in the conversation. He'd only come into the kitchen for a light snack to take back to the lab. "Come brainstorm with me."

"I don't think I'm qualified..."

"Nonsense. With two genius working on this we should have it figured out in no time." Natasha and Steve exchanged smirks while Tony showed Bruce the tabloid. 

"I don't know...I'm better with numbers, not words Tony..."

"Well just...way whatever comes to mind!" 

"Stony?"

"No. Something else." 

"Tony leave him alone its not like it matters," Natasha had finished her coffee and was getting up.

"Yeah well they gave you and Clint the perfect couple name now didn't they."

"Me and Clint have a couple name." Tony nodded. "What is it?"

"Blackhawk," Bruce answered, digging into his yogurt. 

"Damn that is good." Natasha looked at Steve and Tony. "Sucks to be you guys." Tony made a face at her as she left.

"Capman?" Bruce offered. 

"What? No." 

"Can I have a pen?" Steve asked. 

"Is it for figuring out what combination of the letters in our name sounds the best?"

"No it's for doing the sudoku in the back of the magazine." 

"Am I the only one who cares about this?"

"Yes," Steve answered, finding a pen under a discarded newspaper. Bruce began to laugh to himself.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I thought of one but it's silly."

"Can't be worse than the rest of them." 

Bruce looked from Steve to Tony. "You really want to hear it?" They nodded. "Starkers." There was a pause. 

"I like it," Tony annoucned. 

"Are you serious? Tony. No. It's ridiculous. No offense," Steve added to Bruce.

"None taken. I'll be in the lab." He retreated with his yogurt. 

"Starkers..."

"Tony..."

"What?" 

Steve just sighed. "Nothing."

"I have one of my guys already looking into who's doing the secret photo shoots. Hopefully they'll get the hint before we have to threaten to sue." 

Steve smiled and reached across the table to put his hand over Tony's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...Mr. Starkers." 

"No."

"It's cute!"

"No."

"You don't let me have any fun." Steve shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
